


A Proposal

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: Kara needs a favor and asks Cat to help her out.





	1. Please Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I take a series of tumblr fic prompts and create little chapter fics.  
> This is one of them.

“Please marry me?” She knew she shouldn’t plead. Cat hated begging. But, she was desperate. She was the only person in her circle Mon-El had never met and she was desperate.

“So, let’s review, shall we?” Cat drained her bourbon and rose from the sofa, crossing the room to refill. Kara’s eyes tracked her movements, unable to tear her eyes from legs encased in casual faded jeans and that tiny strip of skin where her v-neck t-shirt separated from the low waist. As she spoke, she poured her drink and sauntered back towards the sofa. “You show up at my penthouse, frantic, because your ex, Montel, has been away for several years, travelling the world with his wife. You haven’t spoken to him until yesterday when you blurted out, in a fit of competition, that you had gotten married in his absence. And because you have no such spouse, you now need to fill in the blanks of your ill-advised bravado with someone he has never met. And you want me to be that blank?” Cat had wandered behind the couch where she now leaned on the back so her breath brushed the hairs at Kara’s shoulder. She willed herself not to shiver with hidden pleasure at the sensation.

“Um… I wouldn’t call you a blank, but.. Yes?”

“Hm.” Cat sipped and stood up straight again. “And how long would we keep up this charade?”

Kara shrugged. “I hadn’t thought that far.”

Cat barked out a laugh. “You don’t say.”

Before Kara knew it, Cat was depositing her glass on the coffee table and sitting next to her. She pulled the pillow from Kara’s hands where she had nearly put her fingers through the fabric in her anxiety. Kara’s senses flooded with Cat’s clean, herbal scent, with the warmth of the hand that landed on her thigh, with the way Cat’s knee pressed against her hip when she sat facing Kara, studying her profile. 

“Um, so, will you do it?”

Cat squeezed Kara’s thigh a bit. “Oh, I’ll do it, but we’ll need to do it right.”

“Oh, um, Cat, we don’t have to actually get married. It’s all temporary. They’ll be going home soon and-”

“Of course,” Cat purred as she played with Kara’s high ponytail. “What I meant, is that we’ll need to make it look real.”

“Real?” Kara squeaked. She hadn’t planned this far ahead. She hadn’t thought about what it meant to pretend to be Cat’s wife in the presence of other people. She hadn’t considered being close to her, holding her hand, gazing into her eyes… kissing her cheek, or her head, or…

“We’ll need pet names. Darling? Sweetheart?”

“Cat,” Kara closed her eyes and willed herself to ignore the fingers occasionally brushing her neck.

Cat pulled her hand away. “You’re right. Pet names aren’t really, us, are they? Cat and Kara it is. But, you will need to get more comfortable touching me.”

“I… I can do that.” Kara placed her hand on Cat’s where it lay atop her thigh. “Is this okay?”

“You’ll need to do better than that, darling.” Cat entwined their fingers and brought Kara’s hand to her mouth. “Pretend you like me.”

Kara’s breath was short and her head was swimming. “I do like you.” Kara’s eyes met Cat’s. “I do like you, Cat.” It became very important in that moment for Cat to understand just how much Kara liked her. “You know that’s why I asked you, right? I asked you because I do like you.” She gathered both of their hands to her heart and leaned forward. “I asked you because there’s nobody else I want by my side while facing down my past.” Tears stung her eyes now. “You give me strength, Cat, I do like you.”

Cat looked startled and she was rendered speechless for a moment. “Well,” she regained her composure quickly. “I’d say we’re well on our way to real. When is this auspicious meeting?”

“Friday night?”

Cat grabbed her drink from the table and tossed it back before standing. “Pick me up at 8.”

Kara stood too and caught Cat’s hand again. She leaned in and laid a kiss on her cheek. Her skin was soft and warm and Kara took in the clean fresh scent of her face cream and her earthy perfume. Real or not, the promise of more time this close to Cat thrilled Kara to her toes. She let her nose brush against Cat’s cheek and hoped it would be dismissed as an accident. “Thank you, Cat.”

She put on a tiny burst of superspeed to let herself out the door before Cat could say goodnight


	2. You're The Most Beautiful Thing I've Ever Seen

Kara was going to die. She was sure of it. Since the second they’d taken their seats at the restaurant across from Mon-El and Imra and Cat had ordered a bottle for the table, Kara had felt like she might melt straight through the floor. No amount of bulletproof skin could protect her from the warmth of Cat’s hand, where it rested on her thigh or from the electric brush of her breath where it tickled her cheek as they perused the same menu. Kara felt her insides churning like lava and she forced her breathing to stay even and shallow. Wordlessly, she turned her head to take in Cat’s profile until her eyes were met with Cat’s own.

“What do you think?” Cat questioned casually.

Kara blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. “I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” The moment the words left her mouth she knew they weren’t the right ones, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret them, not after the rosy blush that painted Cat’s cheek and the flustered little chuckle that left her in a breath. She was taken aback, thrown off-balance a bit and a wave of affection for her washed over Kara. She could feel their dinner companions’ eyes on them but didn’t look away from Cat. Instead she returned Cat’s smile.

“Well,” Cat gathered her wits, “I just wondered what you thought about dinner options, but that little compliment will sustain me for days.” The hand on her thigh squeezed a bit and Kara released the breath she’d been holding.

“Right,” she shook her head and focused back on the menu. “Right. Sorry, sweetheart. I just… got lost in your eyes for a second.”

Cat played along brilliantly. “Never apologize for that,” she breathed and brought Kara’s hand to her lips, laying a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Kara looked over the top of the menu to see Mon-El frowning into the menu with stormy eyes and Imra clutching his elbow, head on his shoulder, looking moonily at the women across from her.

“I like your Cat, Kara. She puts the light of a hundred suns in your eyes. Love like yours is rare. It is good to see you happy.”

XX

Dinner was uneventful, but confusing for Kara. Cat was a master conversationalist. She had little time for ‘Montel’ as she kept calling him, despite his gritted-teeth insistence that it wasn’t his name, but she had Imra spinning tales of their travels exploring all corners of the world. To Kara’s astonishment, Cat kept sprinkling the conversation with tidbits of knowledge about Kara herself; things Kara had never told Cat.

Just as Mon-El was recounting his mishap on a rural highway in Kansas, Cat interrupted, holding up a forkful of curry to Kara. “You must try this, darling. The ginger in it is divine. You love ginger.”

Kara did love ginger. It reminded her of an herb her mother grew in her garden on Krypton. The scent and taste of it warmed her heart and Cat’s dinner oozed with it. Kara closed her mouth around the fork and couldn’t stop the moan that erupted at the flavor. She closed her eyes and savored the bite. When she opened them, Cat’s hand was trembling a bit holding the fork. The tip of her pink tongue slipped out to wet her lips and Kara thought she might burst into flames.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Mon-El grunted and leapt from his chair with near superspeed.

When the waiter brought the dessert tray, Cat chose a lemon berry tart and leaned against Kara a bit. “Chocolate torte, darling?”

“Mmm, you know what I like.” Kara congratulated herself silently for the fearless little flirt and Cat’s hand landed back on her thigh as a reward. Heat spread across her leg and the hand inched a bit higher.

XX

Kara polished off her dessert with a satisfied little groan.

Cat giggled and plucked Kara’s own napkin from her leg and lifted it to Kara’s face. Kara froze. Those warm, shining eyes were on hers again, sparkling with mirth and triumph. Cat had had a good night and Kara lit up inside at the sight of her happy and relaxed.

Cat wiped a bit of chocolate from the corner of Kara’s mouth. “So messy,” she teased.

Kara hadn’t planned it. She didn’t even know she was going to do it until her lips were on Cat’s. She kissed her, fully and confidently and Cat tasted like strawberries. Cat whimpered a bit and her lips parted. Just as she began to pull away, Kara dared to allow the tip of her tongue to slip past those lips. She just wanted to taste Cat’s strawberries again. They did part, finally, after a long moment. Kara got embarrassed, then, and looked across the table where Mon-El was focused on his pie and Imra was smiling at them. She could feel Cat’s eyes still trained on her and Kara could hear her racing heart. She’d done that. She’d made Cat’s heart beat that wild erratic tempo that matched Kara’s own racing mind.

“Check please!” Cat insisted at the passing waiter.

Before Kara knew it, Cat was signing the credit card slip to Mon-El’s loud protests that he should pay and the four of them were pouring themselves out the door and onto a well-lit National City sidewalk.

Kara said her goodbyes and watched them walk across the street. She felt something inside of her give way. It was as though a tether had snapped within her and she felt a profound relief. Whatever part of her that had been holding onto Mon-El… it was gone. She was finally free. She felt no affection, no longing, no desire for him. It had disappeared so quickly, she wondered if it had ever been there at all.

A hand on her waist pulled her from her thoughts. Cat’s breath on her neck and the whisper in her ear made her shiver. “My car’s waiting… darling. Shall we go home?”

She turned to face her. “They can’t hear you, Cat. You don’t have to pretend anymore.”

The hand on Kara’s face melted her disappointment like the chocolate on her dessert.

“Who’s pretending?” Cat purred as she pulled Kara’s lips to her own.


	3. "The Way I Feel When I'm With You" and "I Can't Stay Away From You"

By some miracle, their clothes managed to stay on throughout the car ride, but that was the only thing keeping the trip from becoming downright indecent. The moment the partition was raised, shutting out the driver, Cat threw one leg across both of Kara’s and settled herself in Kara’s lap. She sipped at Kara’s lips, layed hot, open-mouthed kisses down her jawline, and scraped her teeth gently across the pounding pulsepoint in her neck. About the time Cat was tracing the shell of her ear with the tip of her tongue, Kara slipped her fingertips inside the hem of Cat’s midnight blue cocktail dress and found the bare, creamy skin of her thighs.

Cat breathed a “Yes,” into her ear and Kara groaned and pushed Cat’s skirt higher on her legs. 

When Kara’s fingers met with the thin strip of lace high on Cat’s hip, she leaned back and forced Cat to meet her hooded gaze. A brief, almost miniscule look of fear flashed in Cat’s eyes and Kara captured her lips in an effort to lay waste to any insecurity that may linger in that brilliant racing mind. “You’re incredible,” Kara said when they parted. Her thumb brushed across Cat’s hip as her other hand cupped her cheek. “I know tonight was supposed to just be for show… as a favor to me.” Cat opened her mouth to interrupt, but Kara laid a finger across those perfect, pink lips and shook her head just a bit. “Let me finish, please.” Cat nodded but cheekily drew Kara’s finger into her mouth. Kara’s eyes slipped shut and she bit her lip, but continued. “But somewhere along the way tonight, every reason I had for asking you… fell away, and all that was left… was you, and the way I feel when I’m with you.”

A slow smile spread across Cat’s face and she laid a hand on the space between Kara’s breasts that was heaving slightly with the nervy confession. “Oh? And how is that, exactly?” Cat moved forward and brushed her lips against Kara’s in the ghost of a kiss while Kara squeezed Cat’s hip bravely and pulled her forward so Cat’s warm center settled against Kara’s belly and their breasts pressed together.

Kara’s train of thought drained from her mind but all of the wonderful things she’d been feeling since the moment the evening started erupted from her at once. “Dizzy, beautiful, daring… hot, sweet… worthy.” Kara wrapped her hand around Cat’s waist and drew it up, up, up until it was cupping her breast, her thumb brushing the nipple. “Terrified.” Cat whimpered and thrust against Kara’s hips a bit. “You make me feel like the most powerful girl in the world.”

Cat kissed her hard and after that there were no longer barriers to hands or hearts. All was laid bare, even if clothes stayed relatively intact.

The car deposited them in front of Cat’s building and the doorman assisted them into the private elevator that opened into Cat’s penthouse foyer. By the time the doors had slid open, Cat’s dress was a puddle on the floor and Kara’s perfectly pressed blouse was hanging from her elbows as her breasts were at the mercy of Cat’s wicked tongue.

“Bedroom?” Kara gasped.

Cat grabbed her by the hand and led her through an enormous great-room, up five carpeted stairs and down a wide hallway to the largest bedroom Kara had ever seen. The floor to ceiling windows made her feel like the entire city was in the room with them. It was sexy and opulent and absolutely Cat.

“Woah.” Kara couldn’t hold in her awe as she crossed to the windowed wall.

“Mmm. Agreed.” Cat’s hands drifted up Kara’s back and popped open her bra. She brought her hands around to cup full soft breasts. “Can we, maybe, save the dime tour for tomorrow? I really just want to show you the-” Kara lifted her bodily from the floor and deposited her on the bed, climbing on top of her and covering her in kisses. “-bed,” she finished with a giggle.

XX

Kara awoke bathed in sunlight and the first thing she saw was the National City skyline and the ocean beyond. The sheets smelled of Cat’s laundry detergent and vaguely of sweat and sex and Kara allowed herself a long, satisfying stretch before burying her nose in Cat’s empty pillow.

As her brain caught up with her body she wondered where Cat was and took a quick peek through the walls of the penthouse. She found Cat in the kitchen, dressed in a bathrobe, whistling and pouring two massive cups of steaming coffee. Kara flopped back onto the pillows and stopped herself from squealing like a little girl.

The bedroom door was ajar and Cat popped it open with her hip. She grinned when she saw Kara was awake, but her words appeared to have been left behind somewhere in the night. 

“Morning,” Kara said.

Cat held one of the mugs out to Kara, but instead of taking it, Kara lifted Cat’s own mug and set them both on the nightstand. She drew Cat to her by the belt of her robe and untied it quickly, baring miles of soft skin to her hands and lips.

“I was afraid you’d had second thoughts and bolted from your own house,” Kara confessed as she dipped her tongue into Cat’s belly button.

Cat laughed and moaned all at once. “I can’t stay away from you.”

“Good,” Kara said confidently. She pulled Cat down onto the bed and continued her ministrations with tongue and hands. “We’re fake married now. You’re stuck with me.”


End file.
